Team Wasabi
by KickinItForever2812
Summary: A collection of one-shots which are about the Wasabi Warriors. Have fun! :D
1. Truth or Dare I

**Kim's POV**

We were practising really hard the last days because of the tournament that was coming up this weekend. Rudy was nervous and so he thought we weren't good enough. The end of this thought was hard training, harder than ever.

Just at this moment, we were having a break after two hours intensive training.

"Just lift your butts back on the matts", Rudy yelled at us. Damn, is he never ever getting down again, I asked myself frustrated. It wasn't the point that I hadn't the condition for this, so Jack, but the other guys were breathless.

"Rudy could we might have a little bit more break, please", Jack asked with a worried look to our friends.

"Why? Because your too lazy, right? Ok, you'll have another ten minutes", Rudy shouted and headed back to his office where he came from.

"I'll never ever can stand up", Milton stated.

"C'mon Milton, you'll got this", Jack said putting Milton's shoulder when he groaned.

"Ouch", Milton said rubbing his massacred shoulder.

"I'm sorry, dude", Jack excused and looked really sorry.

I just loved it when he looked like this... Wait a sec... Did I just say 'love it'? Damn! Yeah, you're right. I maybe got a thing for my best friend, ya know? We knew each other for two years and just spent the most of our time together so we knew each other very good. It was supposed to happen that I was falling for him when we first met. In the past years I thought that I had have just a little crush on him but I understood this thing a few months ago.

**Flashback**

I was walking to my locker in school. Sadly, it was a Monday and the holidays had just ended.

Arriving at my locker, I saw Jack flirting with a girl, Lorie. I just didn't like her and he knew it. You couldn't ignore that. But Jack, being Jack, flirted with a girl, I didn't like. I felt so jealous in this moment that I couldn't deny it anymore; I was in love with my best friend.

**End of Flashback**

"Kim", a voice called me, getting me out of my daydreams.

"Yeah", I said recognizing the voice was Jack's.

"You're fine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks", I said smiling at him but he looked worried. "See Jack, I was just in my mind, ok?"

"Ok", he said smiling.

Gosh, I loved that smile... Well, I loved all of him. Every inch of him.

Thanks God, he didn't know my thoughts, that would be terrible.

See, the point is, Jack had definitely not the same thing for me as I had for him so I just couldn't tell him how I feel. When Jerry found out that I like Jack, he was going crazy. And yes, Jerry found out. Let me tell you this.

**Flashback**

"So... uhm... I gotta go, guys", Jack said and waved at us when practise had finished.

"What? Wait. Normally you stay longer than today. What's wrong", I asked worried.

"Nothing", I could tell that he was lying so I just sent him a look. "Gotta go. Bye!" And with that he skated out of the dojo with his beautiful moves at his awesome skateboard with his adoreable face and...

"Kim, you're staring", Jerry grinned.

"Whaaaat? No, I'm not", I said lying. Oh, you have to know that I'm a terrible liar.

"Oh, yes, you were. Oh Kim, I know that you're in love with him. See, you blush", he exclaimed and lifted his fists in the air, cheering. "I knew it!"

"Well... maybe, I have a little... thing for him...", I mumbled blushing more than ever.

"Just maybe, right", he chuckled and I couldn't help but smile before I turned it into a serious expression. "Don't you dare telling him... telling ANYONE something about that, got it", I asked with fire in my eyes.

"Yes, ma'am", he said shocked while I was chuckling. I knew that he wouldn't tell anyone about that.

**End of Flashback**

So he didn't tell this till now and I hoped he wasn't going to do it, but I trusted Jerry as my second best friend, right after Jack. By the way, Jerry found this out yesterday... maybe he was going to tell this the guys but... No, Kim! He is your best friend, he will NOT going to tell your other friends that.

"Sooo... what are we going to do", Eddie asked, his look going up and down the room trying to find something to do.

"We could do our-"

"MILTON!"

"Sorry, just tried to say that we could do our homeworks", Milton mumbled. "Why couldn't a nerd just do his homeworks without getting into trouble?"

I looked at Jack who rolled his eyes and smiled at me so I decided to smile back. I decided also to ignore Milton's last sentece cause he didn't really ask us.

"We could play 'Truth or Dare'", Eddie said with an evil smile.

"I'm so in", Jack and Jerry yelled.

"Wait, guys. We have training right now, you know", I said reminding them at the important thing in life; karate.

"Training can wait, we train for three days now", Jack said with a tired expression. I couldn't help but sigh.

"You know what? You're right! Let's get out of here", I shouted and ran quickly out of the dojo, the guys behind me.

"And now?"

"To my place, Jerry", I said smiling happily. "My parents are gone for the whole weekend so we would be alone."

"Swasome", he said and walked away.

"Wait Jerry! The other direction", I shouted giggling.

* * *

**At Kim's house, nobody's POV**

"Your turn, Jack", Jerry laughed at his best friend who was covered in whipped cream.

"Wait Jack, I'll get you a towel", Kim said trying not to laugh but failed miserable.

"Thanks, Kim", Jack smiled at her and so Kim went upstairs.

"At least one who cares for me", Jack mumbled trying to get the cream out of his face but let go when he realized that it wouldn't work.

"Yeah, Kim cares for you", Jerry said with a rised voice and smiling widely.

"Jerry? What was that", Eddie asked laughing.

"Nothing, Eddie, nothing", Jerry said joining in the laughing of Eddie and Milton.

"You guys are crazy", Jack said when he heard a scream from upstaires.

"Did only I hear it or did you hear it too", Jack asked his friends. All three shrugged before looking confuse about another scream.

**Jack's POV**

I heard another scream and the warning bells in my head turned on. "Kim", I stated breathless and got up, the guys behind me.

I was supposed to be Kim's best friend and neighbour so I knew her house and its rooms very well. I decided to go to the bathroom because she wanted to go there.

We found her Standing at the door, frightened.

"Kim, you're ok", I asked and stopped in right front of her.

"S-s-s-spider", she stuttered and blushed badly.

"Oh... okay and where", Milton asked, trying to hide a grin but failed.

"There", she said pointing at the left corner right in front of us. I didn't believe it but there was a big, hairy spider.

"Oh dear", Milton, Jerry and Eddie mumbled before they screamed because the spider was moving.

Kim looked at them really confused before smiling a bit. I just went there and took the spider out. Of course, it was really disgusting but I had a huge hero complex for my friends so that they would be safe, even if it was only a spider.

"So... the spider has gone now so could we play on? Oh, and Kim? Can you please hand me a towel", I asked my best friend, trying to change the subject.

"Sure. Here it is", Kim said handing me the towel. "And now, guys, we should probably go downstairs to play on, ya know?"

"Sure", they said going downstairs. I turned around to follow them but a hand hold me off. "Kim?"

"Uhm, Jack... I just wanted to say thank you", she said blushing hardly.

"My pleasure", I said smiling charmly, getting Kim to giggle.

"C'mon, we should go", Kim said and took my arm so that I had to follow her. Of course, it was ridiculous but it was kinda cute, especially when Kim was the one who did this.

"So, guys... It's my turn, ya know", I smiled evily. Oh, I knew, maybe it was mean but I loved to scare them sometimes. And I had unfinished business with them...

* * *

_So... what do you think? Do you think I should go on? Or do you think I should quit it? Or do you think I shold make a two-shot about that? _

_Well... leave me a review or not... your choice. :)_

_By the way, this should be a collection of one- or two-shots. _

_So... at least I want to say that I'm German so please tell me if I got something wrong. Thank you, guys!_

_KickinItForever2812_


	2. Truth or Dare II

_Hey Guys! _

_So, I'm back as you see. First of all: __**THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THR COMMENTS!**__ I was screaming like crazy when I've read them. _

_You wanted me to make this into a two-shot, so here we go. In this moment, I don't know, how it'll turn out, but I think, it'll be good. :)_

_Tell me, if there are any errors. Thank you!_

* * *

**Jacks POV**

"So guys, here's the question: truth or dare", I asked them grinning widely. I hoped so much, they would choose truth 'cause I had a really good one.

"You can only ask one of us", Milton said victorously. I smirked at him and asked him: "Truth or dare Milton?"

"Gaaahhh. I choose dare... No, I choose truth. Or maybe dare?", he mumbled and I laughed at him. He was just... he.

"Okay, I'll ask one of the others", I said laughing. "Eddie?"

"Well, I can't 'cause... ehm... I have to rest myself", he told me, but more as a question. Rolling my eyes at him, I asked: "Jerry?"

"It was my turn before", he said smirking knowingly. Oh dear...

"Kim?"

"Why is it always me", she asked worried. I put one hand on her arm causing her to calm down.

"I'll go easy on you", I smirked and she started laughing. Well, I told the truth. I just couldn't hurt her. It'd be like hurting myself if I would do this.

"So... truth or dare Kim?"

"I go with truth", she said and I smiled. I'll ask her just a simple question. Simple, but effektive.

"So... here's the question: Am I hot?"

She stared at me a few seconds then said: "You're kidding, right?"

"Actually not", I smirked at her shocked expression. Maybe it was a bit mean but I must know it. I just had to.

"You're just mean, ya know", she mumbled and I had to laugh.

"Guys, I gotta go... you know, homeworks", Jerry said and we stared at him. When exactly became he a guy who did his homeworks?

"Yeah, me too", Eddie and Milton said and the three of them ran out the house.

"That was interesting", Kim laughed and I just smiled. Now I was alone with the girl of my dreams.

"So... the answer?"

"What", she asked confused when she remembered and blushed. "Please, Jack, I'd do anything but answer this question."

I looked in her begging eyes and felt myself starting to smirk. "So I am absolutely hot."

She stared at me and shook her head laughing at me. "So, I'm not?"

She started to stutter something about 'yes' and 'no, of course not' and all I could do is smiling widely. I got my answer.

"I see, you don't know what you think of me", I said smirking. I knew exactly, she was into me. I got this at the stutter and now I wanted to finish this.

"Okay Kim, I ask you another question so you don't have to answer the question before, yeah?"

She just nodded gratefully and I asked: "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Are you kidding?" I shook my head chuckling and she started smiling widely.

"Of course!"

She hugged me tightly and I whispered in her ear: "You think I'm so hot, I know."

She blushed and hit me soft on my shoulder, causing me to chuckle. She was just too sweet sometimes.

* * *

_Wow, I didn't expect that... _

_Btw, I know, that was short but I didn't know what to add so... yeah. W_ell, leave me some reviews ;)

_See ya!_

_KickinItForever2812_


	3. All alone at home with Jack

_Hey guys! _

_I'm back again! _

_I want to** thank you again**. Your reviews made me smile like crazy. Your so cute, really! Thank you! _

_LoveShipper: Thank you! For both reviews! _

_M: Thank you! I smiled really wide! :)_

_So... here's another one-shot. Hopefully, you'll like it. _

_As always; if there are any errors please tell me. I don't speak English since my birth so I need your help. :)_

_**Thank you! You're the best!** Love ya!_

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Honey, we're going out tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, mum, have fun", I answered my mum sad.

I wouldn't mind if I could have my friends over, but my mum wouldn't allow it, I know for sure.

"You too, hun", my mum said and gave me a light kiss at my head. My dad stood at the door already and took my mum's hand to go.

"Bye", he said and added, "and remember, Kim: Don't have a party, alright?"

"Yeah, dad, I remembered this", I said rolling my eyes. With that they went to our car and drove away. This was going to be boring.

After I made dinner by myself I texted the wasabi warriors. I wasn't sure if they were going to write back but I thought I could try. I heard the phone rang so I answered it with a "Crawford here".

"Yeah, Brewer here", answered my best friend's voice chuckling.

"Jack! What are you doing", I asked smiling. I knew I could count on him.

"I was happened to be your best friend, Kimberly. As your best friend I have to distract you from your boredom. Got it?"

"Yeah! I got it", I chuckled causing him to laugh. "So... are you okay?"

"Really Kim? Small talk? Now?"

"Yeah, really", I laughed. "I'm sorry that I wanted to know how my best friend is doing."

"Thanks", he chuckled then said, "I'm bored."

"Really? I'm absolutely busy", I said sarcastically.

"Oh, really? What a shame! I was going to ask if I could come over to do something with my loving best friend", he said chuckling. I felt myself blushing. Why exactly does he have to be such a charmer?

"And what do you want to do?"

"Well, we could watch a film, play games or just talk and enjoy each other's cmpany, ya know", he said and I know he was smiling.

"You're smiling, right", I asked him and smiled at the thought of his adoreable smile.

"Damn, you're right! How did you know that?"

"I know you, you're happen to be my best friend, as you said before", I said chuckling.

"You got a point", he said and I laughed. "Where are you?"

"I'm at my room in this moment, why?" I was a bit confused. What were this about?

"Oh, yeah, I see you."

"What? Jack you're living like three blocks away, how can you be able to see me?" Now, I was really confused.

"Ehm... how about looking through your window?"

"What? You mean- oh, yeah, okay", I said when I saw him sitting in front of my window. "Crazy boy."

"I heard this", he mouthed and I smiled. I hung up and opened the window.

"How are you", he asked getting in my room.

"Good. Who do small talk now", I laughed remembering his comment when I asked.

"Ehm... me?" We laughed before he stopped and looked at me. "Where is my hug?"

"What?"

"Were you always so confused", he said chuckling, pulling me to his chest in a hug.

"I think no", I mumbled against his chest and I heard him chuckling.

**Third person's POV**

Jack smiled at Kim, realizing his reason for coming.

"So, your parents are out on a date?"

"Yeah, they left me all alone", she fake-cried and Jack smirked.

"They don't know, I'd be here, right?"

"No, of course not. How could they", Kim chuckled, sitting on her bed patting on the blanket. Jack made his way to Kim and sat down. "And if they'd knew it, they wouldn't allowed it", Kim said sad.

"Why? Am I a bad person", Jack asked joking.

"No, they're overprotecting, really", Kim said and looked sad at her best friend. Jack put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Well, I can understand them."

"What?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're a boy magnet", he said chuckling.

"What?"

"Kimberly. Don't be a Jerry", Jack said laughing and Kim couldn't help it and started laughing too.

"Jack, I'm not a boy magnet", Kim said lightely smiling.

"Yeah, you are. You maybe can't see the looks in the boy's eyes when you are walking by, but I can. I see all of them. I'm a bit glad, you don't see them. You would either scream at them or run away, I think", Jack said a bit smiling, then turning into a serious mood. "Kim, you don't know how beautiful you are. All boys look at you, not at Donna or some of her following girls. Yeah, maybe they're beautiful too, but only on the outside. In their inside they're really bad. You are beautiful on your outside and your inside. That's why most of the girls don't like you. Well, they try not liking you, but this is impossible."

**Jack's POV**

I can't get what I just said. Well, Kim too, I think. She just stared at me shocked and I felt a bit bad. _Did she know how I feel by now? I mean, maybe it's obvious that I fell in love with her._

"Thanks", she simply said and hugged me. Honestly I was really grateful we were sitting 'cause my knees melted at this hug. I just felt she was very happy with what I said. I pulled her closer to my chest so she was sitting on my lap.

"What about a movie? I really feel like an action movie", she said turning her head to me and smiled. I nodded my head, happily smiling. This were going to be great.

* * *

**Third person's POV**

The door were opened quiet by Kim's father. He stepped in the room of his daughter where he could see said girl at the top of her best friend's lap. Both of them, Kim and Jack, were falling asleep. He couldn't help but chuckle. He knew, Jack wouldn't hurt his daughter, so he didn't mind the both of them together.

"Chuck, why are you- oh God, they're too sweet", his wife said smiling at their daughter and her friend. "I just hope, the two will admit their feelings for each other."

"What feelings?" Chuck saw shocked to his wife. _She didn't said what I think she did, right?_

"They love each other, you know? How couldn't you saw that", she asked in shock. She couldn't understand how her husband couldn't feel the love between them.

"Oh dear... I have to talk to someone about hurting my daughter", he mumbled and started to make his way to the two of them when he was stopped by his wife.

"Don't you dare wake them up! Let 'em sleep and get out of her room", she said while grabbing his arm.

"But-", he tried to say, but were cut off by his wife.

"No! Chuck, this is Jack! You know him, he wouldn't hurt her so come on! We should head to bed."

"Ok, but if he hurts her-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You'll beat him. You know what? Actually, I want to see this. Chuck against a second degree black belt. This would be nice", she laughed and pushed him out of her daughter's room. Silently she closed the door and went to bed. She was really happy her daughter found someone as nice as Jack. Now they only had to admit their feelings. Well, this would be harder than she expected.

* * *

_So, how was it? Good, bad, really bad and I should do something different?_

_Love you all! _

_KickinItForever2812_


	4. Feelings I

_Hey guys!_

_Well, I'm back with another story. I have to tell you that I won't be able to upload like this when school have started. For now, I got holidays but in only one week the school will start. Yeah, just wanted to tell you this. :)_

_Thanks again for your amazing reviews! _

_Guest: Thank you! :) Here's the next oneshot ;)_

_M: Thanks again! :)_

_LoveShipper: Yeah, I loved them like I made them^^_

_I hope you guys will like this. It's different to the others, but you'll see. (Yeah, me too...^^)_

_So... have fun! (And tell me, if there are some mistakes. Thank you!)_

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I can't take it anymore; I felt so bad.

"Kim, dinner's ready!"

"Not hungry, mum", I shouted back and felt a tear escape my eye. Why was life just so difficult? Why couldn't it be simple? Why couldn't he just love me?

"Kimmy, honey, you have to eat", I heard my mum saying in front of my door and heard a knock. I hummed and my mother walked in. "What's the matter", she asked as she saw me crying. I haden't cried in like five years.

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me there's nothing. I know you and you haven't cried for years. So what's the problem", my mum said and placed herself on my bed where I was lying.

"It's really nothing. I had just a bad day", I lied and blushed a bit. I hoped she wouldn't ask and she didn't.

"Then head to bed. Sleep is a medicin for everything", she said smiling lightely. I smiled a bit myself and said good night.

When she was out my room I sighed. Sleep can't heal my feelings for him.

* * *

**Next day**

I didn't go to school, I just didn't felt like it. The problem was that my friends noticed it so they went over to my place to check me. Of course this was Jack's idea.

"Hey Kim. How are you", Jerry - my "brother" - asked me and I fake-smiled. "Good. I was just... sick."

"Oh, ok. So you can come to training", Milton asked and I shook my head. "Don't feel like it."

"So, you feel good but not as good as you could go to karate?" Eddie's face was in shock. I smiled a bit. "You got it. Maybe you should leave cause I don't want you to sicken."

"Yeah, you're right. Jack, you're comin'", Jerry asked and Jack mumbled something about 'have a talk', I gulped.

"Kimmy, what's the matter? I know you and you don't seem to be ill", Jack began asking and looked at me. I sighed and looked at my best friend.

I noticed that he looked really good today; his hair fell perfectly, his chest seemed to be bigger than before and his wonderful chocolate brown eyes looked worried at me.

"I'm fine", I stated and sat at my bed. He took a seat beside me and looked his 'really'-look. I couldn't help it and started chuckling while Jack looked really worried. Well, maybe I got crazy by now.

"Kim, you're ok?"

"I-I'm f-fine", I laughed and he chuckled.

**Jack's POV**

Kim looked like she got crazy. I mean, REALLY crazy. She laughed about nothing. Well, maybe about my look but this wasn't a reason to laugh.

As she stuttered cause of her laughing I couldn't help but chuckling. I looked at her and noticed that she looked really good, even for someone who were at home all day. Yeah, I know that she wasn't ill but there was something going on and I had to know it before I'll get crazy. As she couldn't stop laughing I started searching for a solution. My face lightened as I got my answer.

I stood up, got in front of my laughing (and beautiful, by the way) friend and placed my hands at each side of her body. When she didn't noticed this, I started tickling her causing her to laugh harder and more uncontrollable.

"Ja-Jack, pl-ple-please s-stop", she laughed and I smiled at her as I stopped. She looked at me and murmered, "Thanks."

"Your welcome. So would you answer my question", I said and looked worried at her. She looked really sad and a tear escaped her eyes.

"Damn feelings", she stated quietly. I looked shocked at her. _What feelings did she mean?_

She laughed filled with bitterness and said, "Yes, Jack. I have feelings too, what a wonder."

"What? Wait. What", I asked confused again. She smiled a bit before the smile left her face.

"Nothing, all right. Um... do you have to leave? I bet you have a lot of homeworks to do", she said nervously and I smirked. "You're more important than damn homeworks."

"Thank you, how charming", she mumbled and I grinned, before turned serious. "Kim. I know you. Please, you can trust me with everything, ok? I'll be there for you, no matter what happens."

"Thanks but I think you can't help me with that", she said sad and looked at me with hurt in her eyes. "Sometimes, I have to resolve my problems by myself, ya know?"

"But maybe I could help-", I started but Kim cut me off. "No, you can't! I'm sorry but you can't always help!"

I looked shocked at her. She had never screamed at me, even if we had some fights before. That hurts.

"Well, okay. I-I see you tomorrow", I said trying to not show the hurt in my eyes but failed. She sighed and said softer than before, "Look, I'm sorry, bu-"

"It's okay, Kim. I understand when you had a bad day, okay? See you tomorrow", I said, gently kissing her cheek and walked out of the room.

**Kim's POV**

I knew that he was hurt but he didn't want to show it. Damn hero complex.

"I love you", I whispered and laid back in my bed, starting to doze out.

* * *

_So... Do you liked it or not? Shall I made a twoshot? Or not? _

_Well, it's your decision. :)_

_Love you, guys! 3_


	5. Feelings II

_Okay... guys... I LOVE YOU! I had to hold a scream as I saw your reviews. _

**_9 damn reviews for one chapter! You... you... are incredible. Really, I'm so lost for words. _**

_LoveShipper: Your wish is my command. ;)_

_Guest: I made it and I hope, you'll be happy. :)_

_M: As I said before; your wish is my command. Maybe (just MAYBE... *wink*) she'll be happy.^^_

_Guest: Sure, I'll think of it after this twoshot. _

_Guest &amp; Guest &amp; ELOVATE &amp; Guest: Here is the second part. :D_

_Ashley: Thanks and here we go with the second part. :)_

_So, thanks again for this amazing comments. I am so happy right now, you wouldn't believe it. :)_

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I woke up with this bad feeling you have when you have a problem, but I didn't know exactly why. As I get dressed, after I had have a refreshing shower, I realized that I had to hurry up when I wanted to pick Kim for School.

Suddenly I realised why I felt like this; I had have an argument with Kim yesterday. I hoped she would be in a better mood today.

My family and I happened to live in the same street as Kim and her family and that's why her and my parents are close to each other. It was really great to have my best friend around me when our families met each other. Maybe it was great too because I liked her a lot. To say the truth, I loved her but I couldn't say her that cause she would either beat me up or she would ignore me and things would become strange because she didn't feel the same way I did.

I realized that I was in front of her house and took a deep breath, then knocked on the door.

"Kim, Jack is here", I heard Kim's mother shouting to her daughter. Then the door was opened by said person.

"Hello, Mrs. Crawford", I said friendly and she smiled at me while shaking her head.

"Jack, we had it already. You can call me Marie", she said and I smiled, nodding my head. "Kim will be there in a second, I hope. Make yourself at home, I gotta go. Oh, please tell Kim that I love her. Bye."

With that she was out of the door and in her car, ready to drive away. I chuckled as I watched her driving to the end of the street then turned around to see Kim coming down. My mouth dropped at her sight and she chuckled.

"Jack, Close your mouth, you'll catch flies", she said smiling at me. "Ready?"

"R-r-ready", I stuttered and shook my head immediately before smiling. "You're feeling better today?"

"Yeah. Um, Jack? Sorry for yesterday", she said blushing, looking down to the ground.

"Hey, it's okay. I know these days when you feel like the whole world is against you", I chuckled, remembering at my last day. I shook my head before I could remember the details cause that wasn't really good. I felt like I was going to die cause Kim had flirted with some guys in school. I would have ripped their heads off but I didn't want Kim to hate me only because my jealousy.

**Kim's POV**

As we walked to school, I felt his gaze at me and I smiled inside. I knew my plan would work; I wanted to make him jealous to prove if he like me the way I do or not. Well, I hoped that he would cause I would die if not.

First step of my plan is to make myself really good-looking. Yeah, I know. Kim Crawford, the only girl in school that wouldn't go out with a footballer if he'd asked her, wanted to look really good. Maybe, I went crazy yesterday, but this was for Jack; I would finish this plan no matter what happens.

To finish this first step, I took my favourite dress. The colour was a light green and the cut was simple; the dress was just a bit over my knees and it fluttered in the light breeze. My blonde locks lay curled on my shoulders and lip gloss were on my lips. And that's all because of Jack. I sighed at the thought what it would be like when he didn't like me that way. Jack laid eyes on me and asked, "What's the matter, Kimmy?"

I smiled a bit when he used my hated nickname. I didn't mind if he used it and he knew it so he used it sometimes.

"Nothing, it's all right", I lied and Jack gave me his 'really'-look again which made me smile wider. He knew how to build me up.

"Kimmy, I knew there is something. I thought we'll tell each other everything", he said a bit hurt in his voice and I felt bad.

"It's just... you wouldn't understand it", I said and looked sorry at him. He sighed before saying, "You know, I have to tell you something too. Maybe if I say this, you could say yours? I really want you to be happy."

Could I trust this and agree? I didn't know if he was going to tell me that he liked me and to tell the truth I didn't expected it but maybe I should just agree and-

"Okay", I said while looking confused cause I didn't finished my thought. I looked up to him and saw that he looked really nervous. Maybe he did something bad but- this was Jack. He couldn't do something bad.

"Look, Kim, I- I don't know, how to say this, but... I like you", he said, closing his eyes. I couldn't believe it and smiled.

"I like you too."

"No, not that way", god, that hurts, "I like you more than just as a friend, damn, more than just a best friend."

"Yeah, me too."

"Kim, you don't know what-", I cut him off by putting my finger on his mouth. "Don't you dare say that I don't know what you were talking about. I haven't thought about something else yesterday."

He mumbled something against my finger and I laughed, putting my finger down.

"So... you do?"

"Yeah, you dummy and now could we just walk, please? I really don't want to come late to class", I chuckled and saw him smiling widely. He grabbed my hand and started walking. A few steps away, he asked, "and what's the thing you wanted tell me?"

Now or never, I thought and kissed him.

"Oh, I just wanted to say that I love you", I chuckled as I pulled back to see his shocked expression before he smiled.

"I love you too", he said smiling goofily. "So, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Now it was my turn to smile goofily. "Sure."

* * *

_Yeah, I hope you like the ending of this two-shot. _

_If you have any requests just write me and I'll probably make them if I could write them.^^_

_Love you all!_

_KickinItForever2812_


	6. Living with Jack

Living with Jack

**Kim's POV**

You know what was really annoying living with Jack? That he was so damn handsome! And what else? Right now we had to use the same bathroom so I had him in front of me every morning and evening when we were brushing our teeth. Why wasn't I just using the bathroom when he wasn't in there? I was ALWAYS the first one in there and he just comes in there… shirtless. And I was always the one to almost dying because of swallow up my spit. Not exactly how I want to start or end a morning. And you know what? In exact that moment it happened again!

After staying alive, I took a look at my best friend and swallowed. Hard. Like, really hard. I mean, have you ever saw him shirtless? I wouldn't say that out loud but I had a really hot best friend.

"Jack-sweetie?", I asked him sweetly. His head shot up and he looked at me confused.

"What?"

"You REALLY need to stop going in the bathroom shirtless when I'm in there. I'm sure I'll die one day because of that when you keep going." He just smirked at me.

"Well, I take that as a 'you look really hot today', you know?"

I instantly groan. How can someone be just as cocky as my best friend? I mean, no way was there another person that was as cocky as him. Never ever.

"But just so you know; you look really good in those PJs, you know?" Instantly I looked down at me and groan. I realized I had very, very short pants on.

"Pervert", I muttered under my breath, spilled the toothpaste in the sink and walked in my room to go to bed.

* * *

You maybe ask yourself right now why I lived in the same house as Jack. My parents were on a business trip and as my best friend, Jack had volunteered to "keep me safe", as he'd put it. Truth to be told, his parents and my parents were almost as close as parents could be, so my parents had asked them to deal with me. Yep, sounds like I would be annoying or a problem. And that was coming from my parents. I mean, c'mon, I wasn't that bad, right?

"KIIIIIIIIIM!" Oh gosh, I couldn't be as bad as him. I mean, I just couldn't be, right? Someone has to tell me right now, that I wasn't that bad…

"Ki-im!" Jack ran through the now-open door and snuggled under my covers.

"Ehm, excuse me?", I blinked my eyelids. Jack hugged my waist and pulled me closer.

"I don't want you to fear something so I'm gonna stay the night here, ok? Ok", he ranted and I felt his grip harden before I sighed.

"What's the matter, Jack?", I asked softly and turned on the lights. What I saw now, shocked me a little bit. Jack's face was only a shade of his normal face and there were tearstains on it. "Oh my gosh, what happened?", I shrieked and took his face in my hands. It were only a few minutes ago when he seemed fine, right? I glanced at my watch and gasped. I have thought for almost two hours!

"I-I-I had a nightmare", Jack stuttered and blushed hard. My expression softened more. My best friend needed me right now and I wasn't going to let him down.

"Tell me."

"Well, it started with the dojo. You and I were practicing and talking like always and then-" He stopped there and more tears were running out of his eyes. I ran a hand up and down his back to calm him. He never cries in front of anybody except me. He trusted me with that and I was really proud of that. But on the other side, I always want to cry, too, when he was crying again. I mean, c'mon, it was always like when a little, cute puppy would cry. Nobody wants to see a puppy cry.

"And then?", I asked when he had calmed down a bit.

"Then the Black Dragons came out and we started fighting. They were ten or fifteen persons and we were two… We had no chance. And after all that you were-you were-" He started crying again and I shushed, calmed him.

"And you were dead", he whispered, looking me into the eyes. "I was so worried that it'd be true, I had to look after you."

"I'm here and I'm alive. This will never ever happen, it was just a bad dream", I said smoothly and took his face in my hands while scooting even closer. "I will always be there for you, ok?"

He bit his lip and nodded. "Now can you sleep? We may have holidays but you remember that we have training tomorrow, right?"

"Can I sleep here? Just tonight", he pleaded. I couldn't resist his cute puppy face but I shook my head.

"We wouldn't be able to move in this bed, you know."

"You're right…", he started, trailing off. That was when he looked at me. "You trust me, right?"

"Of course!"

"Good." With that he started standing up, taking me with him.

"We are going to sleep in my bed then. It's bigger." Oh God, I said myself...

* * *

It was the next day and I've survived the whole night. Sounds good, right? Well, it was. I've slept next to my best friend, secret-crush, however you wanted to call him – we could just stay with 'Jack' – and it was just relaxing. He snuggled into me, which I found really cute, and hugged me the whole. Freaking. Night. Oh, yeah, I've scored the main price. Definitely.

"Morning beautiful", Jack said and I blushed.

"Mornin'." Yep, I wasn't really a morning person. And Jack knew it so he left it like that and smiled. Gosh, was he really that perfect? He acts like it was ok when I wasn't in a good mood and he smiles in the morning… I think, he was really that perfect.

"Well, thanks", Jack smirked and winked.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" He just nodded and I sighed. Great, now he'd be cockier than before. Great, just great.

"You really think, I am perfect?"

"Sure. I mean, c'mon! It's morning and you smile, you act like it's ok when I'm in a bad mood and you accept me the way I am… yep, you are perfect. And I can't believe I really said it again", I murmured when he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You know, you're more perfect than me."

"No way, you said that!", I gasped and Jack laughed at me.

"I said it. And I meant it like it. You are perfect the way you are and you can't even see it. You aren't like these girls in our school and I like you because of that. Just so you know", he added, "I think you are the most beautiful girl in the school- maybe even the whole world because you are beautiful on your out- and inside."

I felt tears in my eyes. "I think, that is the sweetest thing someone have ever said to me! Thank you so, so much!"

I attacked him in a hug which caused him to laugh.

"I love you, you're the best", he whispered and I felt his grip tighten around me. "And I mean it the way I said. I love you more as a best friend. And I'm sorry."

"For what?", I asked silently.

"For making our friendship awkward because I love you."

"You know, I never said that I don't love you." I could feel his eyes widen even if I couldn't see it.

"You-you do? Really?"

"I said, you were perfect… yep, I think I really love you", I laughed and pulled a bit away from him so I could wink at him. His mouth widened to a grin.

"I remember. So… you'd be fine if we were together?" His grin turned into a loving smile and I couldn't resist to return the smile.

"Definitely."

So… maybe it was really annoying when he comes in the bathroom looking all handsome… but it means also that I had the most handsome boyfriend in the whole school. So I think, I could live with that.

* * *

_A/N: And hello again! I'm sorry that it took me so Long... but I hope that it was worth the wait and I had made you smile a bit at Christmas :)_

_So... happy Christmas everyone! :)_

_If you have any request... just tell me :)_

_Love, KickinItForever2812_


	7. It's a 'see-you-later'

It's a 'see-you-later'

"So what are you saying?", I asked her. I had to understand her wrong because out of what she was saying I got that she wanted us to break up.

"I'm sorry, but… maybe it's time for us to", she gulped, trying to find the words, "end it."

Stitches. That was it, what I needed after that talk, I was sure about it.

"Why?" A simple question but so hard to answer.

"You see… I need to move on. And… I'm just so sorry, Jack. Really. I don't want it to happen because I love you and-"

"Then why are you breaking up with me?", I asked she, suddenly getting really angry. That wasn't even nearly logical! If she loved me, she would stay with me. No matter what.

"Because I can't do it, okay!", she nothing but yelled. I softened because I was sorry I was angry at her. "I can't do long-distance-relationships. The kind of relationships you need to wait if your partner wants you. The kind of relationships you had to trust your partner more than everything. The kind of relationships where you can't see each other's in real. I just can't do it, Jack. You know, I need you. I do need you so much, it nearly hurts. But I don't want to worry all the time if some other girl is trying to steal you. I know you wouldn't cheat on me but I don't trust these girls around here. You're a great guy and you know that all of those girls want you. I couldn't live with this fact."

"So this is a goodbye?", I asked sadly. I really didn't want to break up with her but I understood her. I couldn't do it, too. Even if I trust her more than everything which I definitely did.

"No", she said softly. "It's a 'see-you-later'. Bye, Jack. I'll miss you and I love you."

I saw her walk away. Just like that. She didn't even look back. And that was when I finally broke down, letting all my tears out.

* * *

_So... kind of depressing, isn't it? But anyways, I'm back :)_

_Even if it's short, I kind of like it... and that's because this is a first^^ So, please give me any advice you have up your sleeves - I'd appreciate it :)_

_Then... should I make a part two or should I stay like that? And do you like a few sad ones in here or should I give up on them and keep my focus on my happy and fluffy ones? _

_Thank you for your answers! (Or I at least hope, you'll answer my questions ;) )_

_Love y'all! _

_KIF2812_


End file.
